Users of an electronic commerce system may receive product recommendations from the electronic commerce system or related applications. These recommendations can be based on purchasing history, browsing history and the like. Users may seek product recommendations that are based on additional variables and/or dimensions that are not provided by many electronic commerce systems or recommendation engines.